


【灿勋兴】陌生来电 04

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Chanlay - Fandom, Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 6110 9410 - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【灿勋兴】陌生来电 04

从张艺兴家里出来后，吴世勋就像是被下了蛊似的，念念不忘和张艺兴大汗淋漓拥吻在一起的感觉，尽管知道这样未免也太没有下限了，但在张艺兴邀请他来一次更刺激的体验时，他还是欣然接受。

进单元门的时候电梯刚好要关上，吴世勋跑了两步，里面的人体贴地为他按下按钮等他。

他和这个长着狗狗眼的高个子男人对视了一眼，对方像是认得他一样朝他笑了笑——而实际上吴世勋似乎也认得他，右臂上的猴子纹身，曾经多次出现在张艺兴发给他的令人血脉喷张的艳照里。

这么说或许有些自恋，不过不得不承认，这位小裙裙老师品位还真的挺好，选到的炮友还都是大高个儿，在人群看一眼就能记住脸。

朴灿烈已经按下了楼层，吴世勋就不用再费一次力气了，站在离他很近的地方，想到等下要做的刺激事儿，声音竟然都有些发抖。

“艺兴说的挺对，你确实长得很帅”

自来熟般的，朴灿烈轻松地开口向吴世勋寒暄，他害羞的笑了一下，摸了摸鼻梁。

“谢谢，你身材也确实很好”

门没锁，他们一前一后进了张艺兴的公寓，推开虚掩的卧室门，看到眼前活色生香的画面，朴灿烈相信吴世勋定是和他一样，那里立马翘得老高——勾人的张老师今天不穿裙子了，相反的，下身只穿了一条轻薄的内内，要是硬要描述的话，与其说是内裤，不如说是只绑了一条藕色的缎带，绕过他的细腰，而后在饱满的屁屁上打了一个大大的蝴蝶结；往上是一件同色的胸衣，轻薄地贴着皮肤，将白皙柔软的胸脯挤在中间，同样用两个小巧的蝴蝶结盖住，却被挺立的乳尖顶起来那么一点儿。

此刻的张艺兴像是小公主般的天真的趴在床上，胳膊撑起身子，翻看一本文学杂志，偶尔勾起小脚活动几下，从吴世勋和朴灿烈这个角度看过去，刚好能将他美妙的曲线尽收眼底，被当做礼物一样包裹起来的水蜜桃屁屁显得诱人无比。

张艺兴回过头来，看到两位大帅哥倚着门框似笑非笑地盯着他看，不自觉害羞地抿起了酒窝。

朴灿烈从出差回来到现在还没开过荤，率先发动了攻势，凑上去找张艺兴要亲亲，顺手抽掉了他手中的杂志，随意地扔在地毯上，将舌头探进张艺兴的口腔里与他缠绵，吴世勋也没闲着，坐在床沿上，埋下头亲了亲张艺兴蜜桃似的臀瓣，才沐浴过的皮肤还散发着甜腻的香气，他忍不住抓捏了一把。

“你想不想我？”

朴灿烈将张艺兴扶起来，搂着他亲个没完，伸出手指点了点张艺兴小巧的鼻尖。

“嘻嘻”张艺兴贴在他的怀里，一边撅着屁屁让吴世勋揉捏，觉得自己现在的样子定是浪荡极了，可是又无比满足，毕竟两个大帅哥都是他的，“忙着呢，没什么空想你”

他意有所指地看了一眼吴世勋，后者冲他腼腆的笑了笑，朴灿烈装作生气似的嗷呜了一声，咬住他的脖颈，用牙齿细细磨蹭张艺兴精致的锁骨。

张艺兴享受着黏腻的亲吻，一手去握住吴世勋已经释放出来的性器，就是这根东西让自己欲仙欲死，就算第二天全身酸痛也不愿意错过任何和他负距离接触的机会。

朴灿烈沿着张艺兴优美的颈部曲线一路向下亲吻，将脸埋在被挤压成小丘似的胸脯间，吸一口气都充满了奶香味，他和吴世勋一人一边，牙齿咬着缎带，乳尖上的蝴蝶结就轻飘飘地散开，下方是被吴世勋形容成草莓蛋糕的双乳，诱导他们含住，像宝宝吃奶似的吮吸。

两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在自己的胸前，张艺兴觉得自己又羞又热，嘴里却不自觉地呻吟起来，腰肢也忍不住开始扭动，迷迷糊糊中不知道是谁的大手握住了他胯间的性器，快慢得当地帮他纾解着，手法体贴又色气。

张艺兴觉得自己像是朴灿烈和吴世勋从高档商店里买来的洋娃娃，前面吃够了，他便被翻了个面，朴灿烈粗大的性器抵在他的嘴边，没有一丝犹豫，他就张开嘴含了进去，像是以往一样为他做着深喉，拆掉礼物似的，缎带散落下来垂在腰间，臀瓣被吴世勋掰开，那条灵活色气的舌头又再次钻进了湿润的后穴，像是一颗蜜桃软糖，被两人吃干抹净。

他没想到吴世勋还挺懂得谦让，在知道朴灿烈从出差回来还没吃过兔之后，居然手一抬，将率先进入张艺兴身体的名额让给了对方，张艺兴像是个小孩子一样坐在朴灿烈的怀里，扭着腰将滚烫粗壮的性器奋力吃进身体里，在激烈的顶弄中，吴世勋将被冷落的性器塞到他的手上。

后穴里涌出来的清水儿沾湿了朴灿烈底部的毛丛，滴下来打湿了床单，他和吴世勋相视一笑，居然两人相处的还挺和谐。

“你啊，真是——”

“水蜜桃小公主”

吴世勋自然地接过朴灿烈的话头，一唱一和的荤话逗的张艺兴面红耳赤，难为情地将头埋进朴灿烈覆着薄汗的颈间，反复的操弄中身体到达极限，沾湿了两人的小腹，后穴也绞紧，朴灿烈在倒吸一口冷气后，射在了他的身体里，还没等张艺兴反应过来，他就被拉了起来跪在床垫上，幸好朴灿烈及时接住了他，张艺兴冲朴灿烈笑了一下。

后穴还淌着属于朴灿烈的体液，黏腻地从穴口滴下来，吴世勋便扶着性器再次进入了张艺兴的身体，将顺势想要流出来的浊液给重新堵了回去，充当着润滑剂，在已经高潮过不止一次的甬道里开拓，拉着张艺兴腰间的缎带，听他体内液体混合在一起发出的咕叽声，效果比迷情剂还要强烈。

雪白的臀瓣被撞击地臀波荡漾，臀尖泛起粉红，放荡的呻吟声被朴灿烈的亲吻轻飘飘地堵了回去，张艺兴眼中含着泪花，后面被吴世勋端着连续不断地操弄，真是觉得自己今天晚上要交代在他和朴灿烈的手中。

这场下流又放荡的情事持续到深夜，张艺兴的肚子里不知道被灌进了多少体液，有属于朴灿烈的，也有属于吴世勋的，被操的腿软，最后还是被抱着去浴室清理的。

朴灿烈只觉得这次的经历比以往都要刺激，他搂着张艺兴，后者因为耗尽了体力，靠着他的胸口昏昏欲睡，他看了一眼正在用手指帮张艺兴引流的吴世勋，不愧是个主治医生，眉头微蹙，专注又认真的神情不知道会迷倒多少患者呢。

“医生先生——”他冲吴世勋扬了扬下巴，“等艺兴睡了，我们来排个日程表吧？”

The End.


End file.
